dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter Dodgeball
Dexter Dodgeball is the first part of the second episode of season one in Dexter's Laboratory, which first aired on May 5, 1996. Synopsis The episode features Dexter going face-to-face with three bullies in a game of dodgeball. After being targeted multiple times, Dexter builds an exoskeleton to get even with them. Plot On Monday morning, Dexter prepares for school and arrives just in time for gym class with his doctor's excuse. The substitute gym teacher finds Dexter's excuse to be fake and forces the boy genius to participate in gym class. Dexter watches in terror as several boys are pelted with dodgeball. When he's the only one left, the dodgeball bullies hit him and break his glasses. On Tuesday, Dexter runs in circles around a dodgeball that one of the bullies lobbed into the sky. It lands on his head, causing him to freeze in place. On Wednesday, Dexter runs from a dodgeball with the word "Boit" written on it rolling toward him, but he falls, causing it to leave a mark on his head. On Thursday, Dexter spends the entire day running around campus from the dodgeballs chasing him. In the school library, he hides from the dodgeballs by looking inside reference books. Dexter then uses this as an opportunity to escape, and the dodgeballs trap him in front of a window. With nowhere to run, Dexter jumps out the window with the dodgeballs giving chase. On Friday, one of the bullies hits Dexter in his groin with a dodgeball. In a lot of pain, Dexter's eyes well up with tears and he falls over. The boys laugh at his humiliation. Later that night, Dexter has a dream where three devil-like shadows laugh at him, only to be vanquished by some rays of light. Dexter looks up to see his robotic exoskeleton and gets an idea. Next Monday, Dexter arrives on the playground with his invention and activates it in front of the bullies, causing them to run in terror. After taking the bullies down, Dexter sighs in exhaustion. Dee Dee throws a ball at his brother, and both Dexter and the exoskeleton fall over. Appearances Characters Main *Dexter Minor *Dodgeball Bullies *Gym Teacher (only appearance) *Dee Dee (Cameo) *Mom (Name Written) *Dad (Name Written) Trivia Notes *Apparently, Dexter's family doctor is called Snobgrass, as signed on the ill-fated gym excuse. *This is one of the only four episodes to have an animated title card. The others are Dexter's Debt, Morning Stretch, and Road Rash. Episode Connections *This episode was referenced to in the episode "Gooey Aliens That Control Your Mind" when Dexter said that he hadn't used the Dexo Transformer since the dodgeball incident. Production Notes *This episode was rated #1 in the US by a marathon that announced #1 episodes in countries around the world, as voted on Cartoon Network's website. *This episode was aired out of order because Dexter has his first day of school in the previous episode "Dexter's Rival". *The substitute gym teacher's reaction to Dexter's excuse note is "What's this crap?" Edited versions of this episode have him saying "What's this?" however, the episode airs intact on Boomerang as well as the DVD. This is the only time a swear word was used in the series. (Excluding the banned episode "Rude Removal") Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes Without Mom Category:Episodes Without Dad Category:Episodes where Huber Elementary is present